Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{8}-7\dfrac{9}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {9\dfrac{1}{4}} - {7\dfrac{9}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{7}{28}}-{7\dfrac{18}{28}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{7}{28}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{28}{28} + \dfrac{7}{28}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{35}{28}}-{7\dfrac{18}{28}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {7} - {\dfrac{18}{28}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {7} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{18}{28}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{18}{28}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{17}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{17}{28}$